


Fireworks

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: They're finally back home, time for a date





	Fireworks

Curtis smiled as he looked to his right, the beautiful man he was able to call his husband was right there, their hands holding each other tenderly. The taller of the two led the other along the shore line towards the place where their date would be.

It had taken a lot of help from Hunk and Lance, but he felt that it was all perfect. And the crown jewel was of course Shiro, everything was perfect as long as he was there.  
"I know we've been very busy with the Atlas lately, and I just thought we should take our free day to catch up on lost time." Curtis smiled at the shorter as the location he had picked came into view.

Multiple candles of different sizes were lit and placed as a path to the blanket with the picnic kit. Candles were placed around the spot along with flower petals, red rose petals to be exact. On the blanket was plates, wine, trays of food and a vase with a bouquet of different types of roses in the middle. 

He looked over to his husband and started panicking, the other was in tears and was covering his mouth.  
"I'm sorry Takashi, did I do something wrong?" Curtis stood in front of the shorter male, getting confused by the laugh that came from the other.  
"Wrong? Curtis this... It's amazing." Hearing this calmed Curtis down, a lot. He let out a deep breath and led his husband to the blanket, sitting down and handing the love of his life a wine glass. 

They spent the next hours eating the food Hunk had helped prepare, sushi, tamales and cookies. The white wine complimented the food very well, and the slaughters coming from both men only made everything better.  
"How could I be so lucky to and up with the most perfect man alive?" Curtis was the one speaking, and the blush on Shiro's face caused him to laugh softly.

"I'm the one that should be asking that." Now it was Curtis time to blush, hiding his face in his hands.   
"Why does it sound so much cheesier when you say it?" Shiro then started laughing, a pout forming on Curtis lips. The taller male leaned over the plates, placing his hand on the others cheek and catching Shiro's lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

None of the two knew how long the kiss went on, they were to caught up in the love they shared with it. When they finally broke the kiss both males smiled at each other, chuckling slightly.  
"Well, can't say that it was a bad kiss." Shiro smiled at the moment and pulled the taller into another sweet but quick kiss.  
"Certainly can not." 

Suddenly in the background a loud bang was heard followed by lights across the sky. Curtis face lit up and he got up on his feet.  
"The fireworks started." He helped the confused male up and they stood next to each other, watching the fireworks dance on the night sky.  
"I know you haven't seen fireworks on earth for a long time, so I thought it'd be nice to-" Curtis was unable to finish before he was pulled into a tight hug by the stronger male. 

After recovering from the sudden gesture he wrapped his arms around his husband, hearing a sob come from Shiro.  
"Thank you..." No words were then spoken between the two, they just stood there, hugging and watching the fireworks. 

Much to Curtis hope, the date had gone very well, you might even say it was perfect. Just like his husband.


End file.
